


New Guest

by Blacksquid69



Series: Sims World [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquid69/pseuds/Blacksquid69
Summary: Beyond each Sim there is a story that needs to be discovered. A behind the scenes look to the characters people claim to design and run.





	New Guest

The city overjoys as the town hall announces a new arrival! The small district livens when the closest of the mayoral ladder prepares the mayors every will. Today will be the day things change in the quaint town in the middle of nowhere.  
“The foliage has been cut sir!” one adviser would say.  
“The streets have been cleaned sir!” from another.  
“The water has been purified sir!” The air, the stars, the stores, the bridges, sidewalks, houses, vehicles, ponds, parks, rocks, plants, bugs…  
He turned his head as the last politician entered through the double doors “Sir. The people are ready”.  
“Let her come”.  
“Right away sir”.  
Looking through the tinted glass he watched as the lowly statesman ran out to notify the others. They grouped and discussed all they had done to make the minute items run smoothly. From there one left briskly running to get the attention of the other folks in town. While the gaggle discussed, that man would be running door to door and calling for all to meet at Magnolia Blossom Park. He took his eyes off the charade to focus solely on one obscure bookcase designated specifically for his own use. Just maybe not the use you’d expect. He moved to the door checking the knob. Confident it was secure he drew closer to the bookcase and pulled a book spinning the panel to reveal a moderate room filled with diamonds. He walked through the room grazing the precious stone with his fingertips, staring forward until his focused aura pointed out and pulled to him a particular gem.  
“So she is…” the man culled to himself. He withdrew from the hidden room tilting the book up and closing his personal space. Pulling the stone from his coat, he coaxed it between his fingers, letting it catch the light. Reveling in its beauty he heard steps coming from down the great hall.  
A light knock was heard touching the door a moment later, “Mr. Mayor, we’re ready for you”.  
“I’ll be right there”, he replaced the diamond in his coat and took a small piece of clay from his desk. It did nothing but inspire and distract the guests, but it was no less important than the gem to the ceremonies. Unlocking and moving out of his office, he met with the gentleman who beckoned him. “Good morning Mr. Goth” he said with little moodlet.  
“Good morning sir. The townsfolk are just about ready and the preparations have all been made to the letter”.  
“Very good Mr. Goth” he said as they both walked the wooden straights of the mansion. Taking a staircase down to the main corridor he stopped before the doors and turned to his accomplice. “Mr. Goth, how long do you have left”?  
“Only a few weeks sir, but they are yours to do with as you please” Mr. Goth stood strong to show he would not wavier in his command.  
“Would you not prefer live with your loved ones in the month to transpire”?  
“As much as I would, I could not leave the accounts left alone in my absence”.   
“Mr. Goth, this will be your last ceremony. You will retire and make the same amount as you would coming to work every day”.  
“But who will manage the accounts in my absence?”  
“I have made arrangements for another to take your place. He has been trained and was brought up per my direction. You shall not worry”.  
“Sir…” a mood of daze hit him watching his pre-boss pass the front doors.  
“Make it count, Mr. Goth.” Walking over the spotless pavement the administrator proceeded to make his way to the park, the christening would begin shortly.  
As he showed, the grounds were littered with bonsai and people as ordered. The incense of lemon filled the lot while coffee was given out to all but the children. In the center beside the fountain, was a table re-established as an altar, making way for the new. Happily the mayor walked through the greenery enjoying the violinist and the chef cooking grilled chicken by the grand tree. The town was ready to accept the new person into their flock. Looking around he found Mr. Goth, slowly turning from neutral to focus due to the abnormal drink he had been given in the early morning for this very occasion as the day passed. And as the last of the folk turned to be inspired by the event they attended, the mayor took the stage. Holding in their hands the small molding clay, they were all squeezing lightly enclosed by their palms. The Mayor also held the mineral soil above his head the municipality turned to watch and quite down. Mr. Goth took his position beside the alter next to the fountain and awaited the speech and his que to begin.  
“Citizens of our great town! I welcome you to yet another rebirth of our town’s expansion! Another day graces us and in good will we shall all confide in the one who blesses us with the artifacts we all hold dear! They enable us to draw strength from the world that surrounds us so we might fight to cover this god forsaken place with a true belief! A belief that is loyal! A belief that is powerful! A belief that is durable and will stand the tests of time! We have been given the control over our own destinies! And now another shall hold their own right within our ranks! Mr. Goth, if you would please begin the ritual.”  
“Of course Sir” Mr. Goth stood beside the fountain in view of the population and took a small glass vase and held it up into the air for all to see. Then began a line of individuals who walked past him dropping a single ounce of liquid into the vase. Exactly fifteen members past Mr. Goth and after, he took his place before the alter. “Sir, would you be so kind to bless the spawn that will join us in this day”?  
“I will, in substitution of the blessed ones who give us this gift”. The mayor reached into his coat taking out a grey diamond lifting it before the alter and the crowd. He then took the clay and made a mold of the gem setting the sculpted clay down on the podium. He then took a step down and off the alter joining Mr. Goth beside the fountain, as he held out the overcast stone, Mr. Goth slowly poured the newly formed concoction over the gem letting the formula hit the water. The fountains base turned a sickly green and soon after the spouts shot the same taint. Mr. Goth stepped back as the mayor kneeled down holding the diamond above the waters grasp waiting for the liquid to turn the perfect shade. As it did he dramatically submerged the diamond and the resulting aqueous began to glow. He stared focused at the liquid abyss and slowly released the artifact. The mayor stood and stepped back as the water lay still. Soon enough the liquid began to bubble and a tall, naked, dark-haired women sat up and drew her first breathe. Confidently he came back down to hold the back of the newly recruited, easing them into their new reality.  
She looked up at him and then around to the crowd watching and surrounding the fountain. “Who… Who are you?” struggling with every word.  
“I am the mayor of this town, and you my darling” The mayor reached up to point out the green diamond seemingly floating above her head. “You are one of our people. You are a Sim”.  
A dozen well-prepared men and women came through the crowd as the mayor lifted the newly formed Sim out of the fountain. The people quickly and swiftly took her by the arms and moved her through the park to the bathrooms that had been converted to a changing/styling room. He walked quietly behind watching both the workers efficiency and the new Sims reactions, taking mental notes for the potential this women could bring. As she entered the change room the mayor stood focused within the door watching and waiting for the questions to begin flowing.  
“What… am I?” She quietly said to herself.  
“I think we went through that already my darling” he smiled playfully with the situation. “You are simply a Sim”.  
Looking up to meet his unwavering gaze “But who am I?” stuttering slightly under her breathe.  
“Ah, that’s what you meant, well darling, that’s for you to decide.” The mayor spoke frankly still analyzing every detail of the women’s moodlets.  
“For me?” Looking up at the dancing diamond above her head.  
“Yes, that little plumbob helps our kind focus and control our skills more accurately. You are a very lucky person to have such a gift”.  
“Plumbob…?” she said uncomfortably.  
“We tend to refer to them as plum’s or diamonds, after some time you will barely notice its there”.  
“But...”?  
“We will discuss more after you choose how you want to be seen by our world. Our best are at your disposal” He smiled once more and sat just inside, waiting for his new guest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, always interested in constructive criticism :P  
> Have a wonderful day and always,
> 
> Kudos :D


End file.
